New Beginnings
by Flamestarter
Summary: Tears streamed down her face as she pushed past bramble and branches in her mad dash through the thick foliage to, somehow, find a way out of this terrifying forest. "Get back here you brat!" The man chasing her yelled, thrashing behind her in the thick undergrowth as he struggled to keep up. Read the story of a emotional Pokemon adventure that involves loss, and new found safety.


**Hi! I hope you enjoy my story! Review if you want me to continue it. There is a lot of transition in this chapter but I swear this won't be a frequent occurrence in other chapters, which is if people want this story to be continued. Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs and the story concept.**

**Narrator's Point of View**

Lost, it's only one in the long list of simple words, but yet holds so much more meaning and emotion than one can fully comprehend until one feels it themselves. Have you ever been in a store with your mother as a child, and had wandered off to go look at some toys or play-things; only to turn around and not see your mother anywhere? You may have felt that bubble of panic and desperation rise in your chest as you began to rush around, hoping to see one small speck of your mom but finding none; that is until you find her two aisles down from where you were.

Well she was lost, but it was worse, oh so much worse than losing your mom in a store, that scenario couldn't even compare to what she was feeling now. She was frightened, alone, panicked, scared, and just a child; all-in-all, she was lost, and there was nothing she could do about it.

**Girl's Narrator Point of View**

Tears streamed down her face as she pushed past bramble and branches in her mad dash through the thick foliage to, somehow, find a way out of this terrifying forest. Thorns from the bramble scratched her cheeks and arms, causing them to bleed and sting, as she made her way from the man who took her here. The man who had ripped her from her family, all because they wouldn't comply with his wishes and now, the girl thought sadly, her family was gone and would never come back again.

"Get back here you _**brat!**_" The man chasing her yelled, thrashing behind her in the thick undergrowth as he struggled to keep up.

She was growing tired but pushed on, willing her little body to keep going as she tried to run faster, despite her limb's growing protests. The brush was clearing up a little, making it easier for her to keep her footing; thus helping her keep away from the horrid man, for she was farther ahead of him, yet it was also making it easier for him as he was beginning to catch up.

Soon the trees and dense foliage cleared up and in its place was tall grass; the kind of grass that wild creatures liked to live and hide in; wild creatures with extraordinary powers and gifts, abilities that could be blessings, or curses, all depending on the moment at hand. However, she had no choice; she could only take a chance and hope not to run into any of these dangerous creatures. Creatures that just so happed to be called Pokémon, a term that was short for pocket monsters, because of how people could catch and train these beings to do as one wished.

Breathing raggedly, she dove into the safety of the meadow, hoping to lose the man with her advantage of being just a little bit shorter than the tips of the grass. She was only five, and was a little small for her age, weighing only thirty-three pounds and standing at a minimum 3' 2"; which, in this case, benefited her all the more in her attempt to flee from her pursuer. She tightened her grasp on the little earpieces in her hand; it was her father's invention, his last invention. They were Pokémon translators, the poke-speaker for short, and it allowed people to understand Pokémon speech so that there could be better communication between trainers and their Pokémon.

**Flashback:**

_The man had wanted her father to supply his sinister group, Team Galactic, with enough of the headsets for his whole group so they could better control Pokémon. Her father had refused and so the man threatened his life, but still he refused; then, in a rage, the man screamed "If I can't control the Pokémon world with this technology, then no one can! I will not be challenged by someone as trivial as you!" and with that; he shot her father. That's when she had run out screaming and crying; she had dove for her father, he had looked at her sorrowfully and whispered, "A-Adeline, I need y-you to take this," he handed her two finished poke-speakers, "take these and keep them safe, I l-love you s-s-sweetie." "No daddy! Don't leave me!" Then he was gone and the man made a grab for her, but she had twisted out of his grasp and had run towards the forest surrounding the house. _

_However, the man had reached her and had thrown her into his car, planning on taking her to his headquarters. They had been driving for a while when Adeline had decided to make her move; they had stopped because of some convenient car trouble, and the road just so happened to be close to the forest. _

**End of Flashback:**

That's why she was running, and why she was crying; then she heard him call out again, "I _**know**_ you're in there! So why don't you come out like a good little girl so I don't have go in and get you _**myself**_."

She tried not to make too much noise as she made her way through the tall blades of green, but then she saw it, a Pokémon that was covered in purple scales and had enormous spikes running down its back, with a large toxic horn resting on its forehead. _'A Nidoking'_ she thought silently to herself. They weren't at all common to Sinnoh and this one was huge for a Nidoking, coming to at least 6 feet in height.

**Adeline's Point of View**

I couldn't believe how tall he was, especially when he stood fully on his hind legs and stared down at me. I heard rustling behind me and quickly turned around to see, to my horror, the evil man who was hunting me down. Without thinking, I backed up so that I was closer to the Nidoking; who, seeming to sense my unease stood protectively next to my side.

"Oh I see you're calling all of your little buddies to come to your aid. Well, it won't help you any, my Pokémon can take down that over-grown handbag easily." At this the Nidoking growled low in his throat, making the hairs on the back of my neck rise to attention.

The man scoffed and tossed out a poke ball, I quickly turned on the earpieces and put them in my ears; Nidoking was right in front of me now and let out a sinister snarl that the poke-speaker couldn't identify. The poke ball let out a "pop" and in a flash of light Murkrow flew out.

The Murkrow let out a "Mur Crow!" which translated into "Bring it on!"

Nidoking then spoke, "Alright then, let's go."

"Murkrow, use Night Shade!"

Murkrow nodded then appeared to grow in size, but I knew it was just an illusion. Nidoking seemed to be unaffected, only twitching a little as his energy was reduced. Then Nidoking attacked, and I was astonished as clouds formed, and lightning soon came crashing down on Murkrow_. 'He knows Thunder. Cool!'_ Murkrow gave out a cough, and then fainted.

The man merely returned his Pokémon and sent out Sneasel, who gave an icy hiss and said "Let's see how you deal with my ice attacks, ground user."

The man called out, "Sneasel, use Ice Punch!"

Sneasel bellowed "Here we go!" and then rushed towards Nidoking.

Nidoking merely waited, then twisted away at the last second, sending Sneasel straight into the earth. He chuckled then used Megahorn, hitting Sneasel and propelling him into the air just so he could land painfully on the ground with a loud **"Crash!"** Sneasel managed to get up and flexed his claws, an angry look on his face.

"Sneasel use Ice Punch again!"

"Dodge this ground user!" Sneasel sneered.

Then Sneasel threw an icy sucker punch right at Nidoking's jaw, smashing into it and sending Nidoking staggering. Nidoking shook his head, like he was trying to rid himself of some form of confusion then narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sneasel.

"I guess it's a good a time as ever to use Earth Power!" Nidoking bellowed as the earth began to tremble beneath our feet.

I yelped as the ground shook; when I fell to my knees trying to keep my balance Nidoking wrapped his tail around me and held me close to his side, thus keeping me on my feet while I hugged his leg and tail. Fissures opened up around Sneasel and volcanic fire blew all around him; when it was over Sneasel spun dizzily, then fainted with a grunt. The Team Galactic member looked a bit miffed as he returned Sneasel and sent out Golbat, who made a terrible shrieking noise.

"I assume you're the only one left?" Nidoking questioned, with a hint of humor in his deep voice.

"You could suppose that sure, why not?" The Golbat spoke snidely.

"Golbat, take him out with Air Cutter."

The Golbat grinned maliciously as he began to beat his wings quickly, light blue crescents beginning to flow from his wings and slash at Nidoking. Nidoking didn't even budge as the wind blades hit him; his leathery hide keeping him safe from severe damage. Then the clouds started to thicken and gray again; lightning soon came down in a terrifying crash! '_It missed!'_ I couldn't believe it missed, even Golbat looked astonished.

"Golbat, use Supersonic!"

Golbat darted up close to Nidoking, hovering just out of his reach and let out a terrifying shriek. The sound waves hit Nidoking and he began to shake his head, trying to clear away his confusion.

He stumbled around a little then called out, "Sludge Bomb!"

Nothing happened though as Nidoking accidently hurt himself trying to form the poisonous muck.

"Golbat, get him with Bite!"

Golbat flew down at Nidoking and grasped the end of his tail in his mouth, soon biting down hard. Nidoking seemed to snap out of confusion at the sharp pain and whipped Golbat off his appendage with a powerful flick of his sweeping tail. Thunder began to sound as the clouds converged together; a flash of lightning struck Golbat and sent him hurtling into the dirt. Golbat didn't get up as the smoke cleared; and a flash of red then enveloped Golbat as he returned back into his poke ball.

"It doesn't matter; I'm still taking that child!" The man yelled as he made a move for me.

Nidoking stepped in the way and snarled threateningly, wordlessly daring the villain to take another step in my direction. The man look frustrated, but stepped back nonetheless.

"Just keep in mind girl, I will get those Pokémon speech translators; and you're gonna help me do so."

Next he walked away, back to his car on the road. The Nidoking then turned to look at me and I gave him a smile.

"Thanks for helping me back there!" I said smiling happily.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" He asked with a serious, inquiring look on his face.

I nodded, and had to strain my neck a little to see his face when he walked closer to me. He looked slightly astonished that I had confirmed his beliefs, and then his face hardened a little.

"How can you understand? You're only a mere human child."

"With this," I said popping out one of the little earpieces that was shaped like a speaker on some poke ball headphones, only without the wires.

"It's a Pokémon speech translator, a poke-speaker for short; it lets me understand what Pokémon are saying. My father," at this I choked back tears and swallowed hard.

It hurt to think about him that way, being gone from this world and leaving me behind. _'Now both of my parents are gone.'_ After that I was sobbing, tears flowing from my eyes in a river of saltwater. The Nidoking looked surprised, and then seemed to realize what my tears meant, which made me cry even harder. He walked even closer to me and picked me up; hugging me in his arms and beginning to rock back and forth soothingly as I cried on his shoulder. He shushed me softly and rubbed my back, trying to get me to calm down; it worked and soon darkness surrounded me as I fell asleep.

...

When I awoke I had to rub my eyes to remove the dried up tears. It was then that I noticed I had the poke-speaker in my hand; everything that had happened in the last couple of hours or so came rushing back to me. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself and looked around; I was still being held by Nidoking as he walked through the forest. I rested my head against his shoulder again, enjoying the rhythm of his steps. Just like how my father would carry me to bed when I fell asleep playing.

I started to drift off again but I wasn't very tired so I relaxed drowsily in Nidoking's arms as he stomped along. Nidoking seemed to realize I was awake so he shifted to see me better, I gave him a sleepy smile and he gave a small, relaxed smile back. I closed my eyes and listened to Nidoking's breathing and heartbeat, which was smooth and steady. Now I wanted to get down and stretch my legs, I began to wiggle a bit and Nidoking set me down gently.

I giggled and ran around on my bare feet; I hadn't put shoes on when I ran from my house. I was glad it was summer and let my toes stretch out in the long grass. I was dressed in fern green cargo shorts that came to my knees, a dark purple t-shirt with a Gengar's face on it, and I have straight, shoulder length brown hair that was left down. While I played around Nidoking sat down and rested against a tree so that he could keep an eye on me. Then a young Bibarel popped out of a bush and I giggled.

"Hi, what's your name?" The Bibarel questioned timidly.

"I'm Adeline, do you wanna play?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, tag you're it!" I said as I tagged him and then dashed away.

"Hey that's not fair! That's cheating!" Bibarel yelled amusedly as he began to chase me around.

I laughed as I hid behind a tree, screeching laughter as he popped up behind the tree too. I dashed away but it was too late as he pounced on my back, effectively tagging me. He laughed as he ran off and I gave chase, when a Roselia walked up to our game.

"Can I play too?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure but guess what, I'm it!" I said as I tagged her and began to run away.

"I'm gonna get you!" She yelled playfully as she joined in the game.

Soon a Machop and a Ponyta had joined in the fun until they all had to go home when it started to get dark.

"Maybe I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yup yup, you can count on me." Bibarel exclaimed.

"Count me in." Roselia said happily.

"We'll be there too." Machop spoke for himself and Ponyta.

"Great! See ya later guys!"

I walked back over to where Nidoking was; he was dozing slightly, and I sat down next to him. He awoke, noticed it was me, and smiled.

"Who wants dinner?"

"I do!" I said happily.

"Good; because I got all kinds of berries, so dig in."

He gestured to a pile of different colored berries so I picked up one closest to me, a round blue one, and bit into it, it was filled with flavor! I took another bite of the scrumptious fruit.

"This one's really good, what's it called?" I asked as I took yet another bite of the fabulous fruit.

"You've never had an Oran berry before?"

I shook my head; of course I had heard of Oran berries, but I had never tasted one for myself.

"No, daddy," I paused for a second before continuing, "Daddy always got Chesto and Cheri berries."

"Why don't we talk about something else; like why that man was chasing you?"

"He wanted the poke-speakers, he wanted enough for his group Team Galactic; and they wanted to control Pokémon with the poke-speakers. He originally wanted my dad to make them for him, but my dad refused and the man," I took a deep breath; "the man shot him."

Nidoking growled low in his throat and said some very naughty words under his breath.

"So that's why he took you, you were a witness?"

"Yeah, and because he knew I could read the blue prints to make the poke-speakers, and he wanted me to make them for him. I was the one who gave my dad the idea to make poke-speakers, especially the name, because I wanted to be able to talk to Pokémon. I kind of knew how they should work, and I explained it to my dad because he knows- I mean, knew how to make machines and stuff like that."

"So wait, you invented the poke-speakers? Because I have to say these things are ingenious, especially for someone your age. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm five!" I said happily; holding up my hand and spreading out my fingers to show exactly how old I was.

The fruit pile had diminished to a small pile of about ten fruits left from the original pile from my constant eating. I was soon growing tired after filling my tummy and yawned. Nidoking smiled softly at this and let out a huge yawn of very big, fang-like teeth.

"Let's get you to bed, shall we?" He said as I yawned again.

"But I'm not tir-," at this I yawned once more, "-ed."

"Of course not, but let's get ready for bed anyways alright?" Nidoking said in a soft, understanding tone; just how my daddy would.

"Okay." I said sleepily.

"Here, chew on these leaves." Nidoking said; handing me a couple of dark green, ridged leaves.

"Why, what are they?" I asked as I took them from his grasp.

"They're mint leaves, if you chew on them they will act like a tooth brush covered in mint tooth paste."

"Oh okay, cool!"

I chewed on the leaves, the mint flavor bursting into my mouth. I swallowed the last bit of the mint, my mouth feeling very clean. Nidoking seemed to be gathering branches full of leaves and was putting them into a pile. I rubbed my eyes sleepily; trying to stay up on my feet as I swayed a little. I felt myself be picked up and opened my eyes weakly; Nidoking had picked me up in one arm, and the pile of leaves in the other.

Nidoking began walking towards a rock face and there was an opening in the side of the small rock face; it was a cave. Nidoking strode over to the cave, which appeared to be lived in and set the branches down in an already huge pile. He took out some of the old branches and leaves and pushed them deeper into the cave, probably to act as insulation. He then set me down on the branches as he began fixing up the cave a little bit, pushing the leaves into piles that he found suitable.

"Hey, Nidoking, why are you taking care of me? When you don't know me?" I asked sleepily, I was starting to nod off.

"I don't see anyone else taking care of you now, and besides I'm use to kids, I've had ten to care of. I know what raising a little one is like." He answered as he finished fixing the room.

I nodded in response, too tired to make a sound.

"Now, time to get to sleep little one. We're gonna have a busy day tomorrow." He said as he lay down with me and wrapped his tail around me.

I gave him a sleepy smile and nodded as I curled up next to him and drifted off to sleep.

...

**So what do you guys think? Yay or Nay? You decide! Remember, the more you review and tell me what you think, the better I can make this story.**


End file.
